


I wasn’t in love

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: Marinette had tried many things, but kissing wasn't any of them.You may now think boys didn't want her or she didn't want love, but that wasn't the case. In the run of her life she had three boyfriends, but there was always a reason to break up with them.-One thing I never did was telling my parents. They didn’t think it was strange to have boys as friends. I had a reason not to tell them. I knew it wasn’t serious. I knew I wasn’t in love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	I wasn’t in love

I have never had problems.  
Sure my mom yelled a lot and gripped in my arm when I didn’t listen or cried over something there wasn’t too serious to be crying about. About a year ago she couldn’t grab my arm anymore. I simply was too fast or stronger than her at the time. I started going on a team at the gym, when I was 12 but stopped a year later to just go to the gym alone. I wasn’t buff or anything like that, I just knew what to do. I always saw myself as a normal girl, or at least I tried to. I was a tall girl 5’9 (175 cm). It annoyed me sometimes. I had only dated three boys in my life then. Two of them were shorter than me, and my first one was the same height as me. 

My first was my best friend. Dark brown hair, which was so long that when he didn’t have it up it could reach his nose. Blue eyes, which seemed dark blue, but when you got close enough you could see they had a glow from gray. Nice build, which meant he was muscular. Had the perfect tan every year. He wasn’t the type to take pictures half-naked (No T-shirt) in front of the mirror. But he took pictures in front of the mirror in their back entrance, where you could see him from top to toe.  
He tried to look badass in the pictures, which he actually did, but in real life, he was charming and a goofball. He was smart. I remember in first grade we were the best at reading, and the teacher needed to talk to us because she wanted us to learn some of the others. He played soccer and still do. He moved to another team at the age of 13 and started playing with boys, which were two years older than him. 

I had been friends with him since I was one, but as the years past by we went our own ways. When we were a couple it didn’t seem like it, because nothing was different. We were only together as a couple to call ourselves it. We never kissed. I never kissed anyone. 

My second boyfriend was never seeing me in school, even though we were in the same class. I never had a problem with it. He asked me out in text, and we only texted since. He called babe and treasure, but I never gave him a nickname. It was like I knew it would be over before it even started. I couldn’t remember who broke up -It was him I thought- but we didn’t date more than a week. The next morning people were talking about him and his new girlfriend -who he saw in school- I figured he probably asked the other girl out right after he broke up with me. I thought I was supposed to be mad and broken, but I was neither one. I didn’t really care. It was nothing like my first. I was scared when he said calmly: “I think we should break up.” We were about to walk down the stairs from my room to eat lunch. I thought at the time he didn’t want to be friends either. He just chuckled and told me not to worry, because we both knew we didn’t feel like that for each other. He also said he had been thinking about this other girl, who was one of my good friends. A week later they were together. 

Back to my second boyfriend. He had blond hair, which was flipped to the side. Blue eyes, which looked tired.  
He was thin and always wore Adidas pants, which looked a bit strange on him. He was stupid, but nice if he wanted to. He cheated last year on four tests and didn’t show up at the physics exam. So you could say he was stupid. 

He was together with the bitch. Just to be clear it wasn’t only me who called her that. She was always trying to be better than. She was basically the teacher’s pet. They always thought she was an angel, but the truth was that she was the devil herself.  
She stole my ideas, my friends and my boyfriend, but I always won. I was not cocky, but I always won them back. I had one loyal friend at school, two when school was over and one there just was there sometimes. My loyal one was easy to get convinced by others when I wasn’t there. (She was easy to get manipulated) It was all because she couldn’t say no to anything or anyone but me. The only reason she could was that I always told her she needed to say no to people. 

Back to the bitch. She was defeated once again by me. My second boyfriend had enough of her and broke up. He ran back to me telling me how fast his heart was beating for me. I only agreed to be his girlfriend, because I knew it was a big, fat lie and I wanted to be the one who broke up. I did that after a couple of weeks. I was glad the show was over with him, but he continued to text me. If I was honest I couldn’t remember how I managed to make a stop. I guessed he grew tired. 

It became a new year and a new student moved to our school from England. He had ginger hair, and it was a bit too short for my liking. Blue eyes with gray pearls in. He found it easy to make people laugh. He also had a lot of freckles. He had a British accent, which a couple of girls found attractive. After a month or two, three girls had a crush on him. I became good friends with him from the start, because he drove with the bus like me. After half a year one of my best friends asked him out. He said yes, and all I could do was stare because I was one of the three girls who liked him. 

As the days became weeks, and the weeks became months, I noticed more and more that they never spoke. It was like they were strangers. I knew my best friend was shy, but seriously?   
Him and I didn’t just talk much in school and on the bus, we also began texting every night. We started to play a game named truth or truth because you couldn’t do a dare over the phone. His birthday was around the corner, and I decided to make him a present. I made him a T-shirt, where I wrote with a special pen, which could draw on shirts: “You are amazing just the way you are.”  
I went to his home, gave it to him and wished him a happy birthday. That night before I fell asleep he texted me. I kinda expected it, because he only stood, shocked in the doorway, when I handed him the present. Maybe he was shocked because I never had been in his home before?   
Maybe he was shocked because I gave him a present and his girlfriend didn’t?

I expected him to text me, but I never in a million years expected what he texted me. “I’m single”  
That night he went from taken to single to taken again. It was only the morning after he asked if I could come over the next day because he was home alone. I answered: “yes of course”, and the next day I was on my bike to him. It was awkward when he opened the door, but the awkwardness only lasted for 10 minutes, and then we were back normal. Anyone would have thought nothing had changed, you could even have fooled me because nothing happened between us. It didn’t bother us, we had fun talking. The next time it was at my home, and I didn’t have a couch like him, so we sat on my bed instead. Something made us laugh, and we lay back, just smiling at each other. We held hands and tangled our legs together, fighting for who had the others under. We visited each other six-seven times until I asked him to a theme park because I had won another ticket. We went and had a lot of fun, but I never considered it as a date. On the way home, he asked me to the cinema, I said we could figure out a date. I immediately knew he would kiss me in the cinema. Isn’t it the usual place? I switched the subject. He didn’t seem to notice. 

The next weekend I was together with my best friend in the family, my cousin. She was a year younger than me, but it never seemed like it. I had now been together with my third boyfriend for a bit over two months, but I had a little problem, I started to like someone new for a week ago. I had always liked him, but now that we switched school after _his _birthday. I was in the same class as my new interest, not my boyfriend. I seemed to like him even more now. I told my cousin about it, and she said: “Break up with your boyfriend if you like this boy more.”  
I nodded and said: “Okay then, should I just text him?”  
She nodded as if it was the only answer.   
I wrote him a short message: “I’m sorry, I don’t feel anything for you anymore. I break up.”   
I hovered over the send button, till my cousin pressed my finger on it.  
“Done.” She said it like she finished a test, where she had no doubt about she had every answer correct.   
“Yeah, it’s done now.” I was relieved.__

__One thing I never did was telling my parents. They didn’t think it was strange to have boys as friends. I had a reason not to tell them. I knew it wasn’t serious. I knew I wasn’t in love._ _

____


End file.
